Collector Quest
Story Players Dungeon Master: Jared * Eilis Mairtin the Slayer * Hawk * Toivoton Syvyys * Stephen B. Important NPCs # Sam - The most talkative assistant in the mansion, he/she is most likely the head of the household. One of the most notable things about Sam is that they change every time the party comes back to turn in a quest. At first, they were a bald man, then a beautiful woman, then a young boy, then an elderly man. No one really knows why. # Hammond the Smith - Hammond is the large and gruff blacksmith of the town. He used to be an adventurer, though he would rarely tell anyone this. When he did adventure, he used a handmade sword that he crafted. He still owns it, though he knows his adventuring days are over. He has told himself that if he ever met someone who had promise, he would pass it on. # Lord Vojar Bale - The leader of the Council's Republic. He is also a vampire lord who is quite unlike his brethren in that he does not go out of his way to attack mortals, and rarely attacks at all. Everyone knows he is a vampire, but that does not matter, as a Lord Bale has been the head of the Council's Republic since its founding. Lord Bale was slain by the party when they were sent to retrieve the Scepter. # The Collector - The party's patron. They have no clue what he looks like, as they have not seen him. All they know is that the Collector has religious ties with the Church of God, is insanely wealthy, and has a habit of collecting things. # Reverend Mozgul - The loud and pious head of the local Church of God. He has placed a geas on Toni, only due to the fact that she is helping the Collector. He has commanded her to come back when the Collector releases her from her services. What he has in store for her, no one really knows. But one thing is sure, what Toni did was a heinous crime in the eyes of Mozgul's God. # Emmanuel - The mysterious man was found in the "cattle pen" of Lord Bale. While being rescued by the party, Emmanuel punched Toni in the face when she disrespected and threatened the other prisoners. Then, when the party began to face the wererat, he stayed and fought alongside with them with a shortsword which had been hidden in the pen. When questioned on what he was, he said he was a "hunter," and gestured to the slain wererat. # Holt - Holt is a very young, "rookie" monk who belongs to the Temple of Her Loving Grace. He is very excitable and easily flustered and made nervous. While he had only talked with Steven for a short while, he considers him a good friend. He has a liking towards Eilis. Because of his service to Sylvia, who happens to be a goddess of love and marriage, he is not bound by the limits of non-marriage that others who choose the life of a monk are. Notable Places # Fiminster - The town that the party is called to. # The Collector's Mansion # Chapel of God # Fortune's Rest # Bale Castle # Temple of Her Loving Grace Notable Events Notable Items * Helm of the Chief * Hammond's Blade * Sword of the Black * Scepter of Third Sight * Dagger of Pain * Lance of Fortune * Ring of Heavy Hands Category:Adventures